Many types of designs exist for snowshoes. Each of these designs usually incorporates one or more features which are intended to achieve a specific advantage relating to use of the snowshoe for a specified purpose.
One example of a prior art snowshoe designed to achieve a specific advantage is U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,713 to Fedewitz. This invention teaches a snowshoe made of injection molded polypropylene wherein the tread of the snowshoe has a plurality of resiliently hinged flaps angled downwardly as measured from a horizontal. The flaps are intended to help the snowshoe wearer remain on top of snow when worn, but also to help remove snow collected on the upper surface of the snowshoe when the snowshoe is lifted above the snow. The foot of the snowshoe wearer rotates about a hinge point on the snowshoe located near the ball of the foot.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,299,541 to Snyder teaches a snowshoe including tread formed of plastic material, and further having harness engaging means formed upon an integrally connected hinge portion. A toe aperture portion formed in the forward portion of the snowshoe tread enables a wearer's foot to rotate about a hinge point located near the ball of the foot. In use, the foot rotates about the hinge point such that the entire foot, except for the toe portion, rises above the snowshoe platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,333 to Sprandel discloses a molded plastic snowshoe including a frame with webbing therebetween, and a transversely extending pivot with a horizontal opening defined in the snowshoe immediately in front of the pivot. A one-piece molded plastic harness includes two straps which encircle the pivot and extend around the rear of a boot, and a third strap that forms a loop to receive and hold the toe of the boot. Thus, the harness pivotally engages the boot on the snowshoe and the opening in the snowshoe allows the toe of the boot to pass therethrough during perambulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,256 to Mas et al. discloses a snowshoe comprising a flat member which is bisymmetric in that its upper and lower sides are mirror images of each other. A portion of the snowshoe supporting the foot is displaced toward the inner side of the snowshoe, and the laterally outer portion comprises an open gridwork supported by a frame, the whole snowshoe being of a molded plastic construction. The portion of the snowshoe supporting the foot is provided with holes adjacent the margins of the foot or shoe of the user; and a single lace can be inserted through these holes to provide front and rear bindings for the foot or shoe.
While each of these prior art inventions may be adequate for their intended purposes, none of the prior art devices include advantages of the present invention which will become apparent through the disclosure provided herein. One advantage of the present invention over the prior art is that means are provided to enable a user of the snowshoe to wear a number of differing types of foot gear. That is, a user of the present invention is not restricted to use of a particular size or style of footwear. Another advantage over the prior art is that during perambulation, the rotation of the wearer's foot occurs at the very front edge of the snowshoe which enables the wearer to obtain better gripping action on frozen snow or ice. This positioning of the point of rotation at the front edge of the snowshoe also enables a wearer to achieve a more natural walking motion as opposed to traditional snowshoes which require a wearer to lift the snowshoe after the foot has pivoted. Another advantage over the prior art is that the foot may be selectively positioned on the snowshoe depending upon the wearer's choice and the environmental conditions in which the snowshoe is used.
The improved snowshoe of this invention also provides a means by which the snowshoe can receive either a cross-country-type ski binding or a snowboard-type binding. Often times, snowboarders and cross-country skiers desire to conduct their sporting activities in remote locations which are only accessible by hiking into such locations. Accordingly, the improved snowshoe of this invention enables a cross-country ski boot and/or snowboard boot to be directly attached to the snowshoe in a secure manner which does not degrade the ability to effectively snowshoe in such locations. Cross-country ski boots and snowboard boots typically have portions which extend from the toe and/or heel of the boot. Also the construction of these boots is designed for use with a specific type of binding which provides the wearer a particular type of locomotive capability with respect to cross-country skiing/snowboarding. If these type of boots are used in snowshoes such as disclosed in Sprandel, the toe portions of these boots can become clogged with snow and can significantly degrade the use of the snowshoe since the toe portion may extend too far into the snow. Even if the cross-country ski boot and/or snowboard boot are used in conjunction with snowshoes of the type disclosed in Snyder, effective snowshoeing is degraded since the boot cannot be adequately locked/secured to the snowshoe. Because of these shortcomings with respect to prior art snowshoes which are not well adapted to receive a cross-country ski boot or snowboard boot, the skier or snowboarder may be forced to carry additional foot gear solely for the snowshoeing activity.
Because of the compact size of the snowshoe of this invention, it can be easily carried within a backpack worn by the skier or snowboarder. Even when the cross-country skier or snowboarder is not faced with hiking into a remote region, the ability to directly attach the boot directly to the improved snowshoe of this invention is advantageous. Deep snow and difficult terrain can be found in many areas which may require the cross-country skier or snowboarder to employ snowshoes.